Bollard lights can illuminate and accent landscaping, walkways, buildings and/or parking areas. Bollard lights can add ambient lighting to property. Bollard lights can also improve security by marking pathways and driveways.
Bollard lights are typically installed in a concrete slab or foundation. Prior to installation, a hole can be dug in a selected installation site. Concrete or cement can be poured into the hole to form the foundation.